


December 2nd - Carols

by mind_and_malady



Series: December 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Carols, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer discovers the fascinating phenomenon of Christmas carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 2nd - Carols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/gifts).



_"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!”_

Lucifer glances around at the cheerful tune, bemused. “Sam,” he calls quietly, and Sam turns to look at him from the shelf of medical supplies. “What kind of music is this?”

Sam blinks, and then looks up at the ceiling. The grocery store hadn’t been playing much more than elevator music for the past ten minutes, but now that he’s listening, Sam recognizes the song. “They’re Christmas carols,” he explains, eyes moving back to Lucifer. “Songs that celebrate the holiday, or are at least centered around around it.”

Lucifer hums acknowledgement, nodding, and Sam takes that as confirmation that his curiosity has been satisfied. At least, until they’re almost done shopping and walk past a rack of Christmas albums, and Lucifer tries to grab one of each.

“No,” Sam shakes his head, ignores Lucifer’s grumpy frown. “You can’t get all of them, Luce.”

“Four of them, then,” he negotiates, already looking at the backs and putting a few on the rack.

“Two,” Sam says firmly, voice allowing no arguments. Lucifer’s expression sours for a moment, but then he sighs, reluctantly accepting the decision.

The minute they get back to the bunker, Lucifer bolts for the library. Dean glances up from the ancient book on the table briefly to nod to him, and Cas is too engrossed in translations to even look up until the music starts. It’s bright and cheerful, permeating the air with the same feeling that seems to come hand in hand with warm drinks and presents and snow. Dean makes a face at his book, but doesn’t comment on the palpable presence of Christmas cheer.

Castiel, however, looks up, head cocked curiously to the left. "What’s this?” he asks, mouth tilting up slightly.

“Christmas music,” Lucifer murmurs in reply, sounding thoroughly fascinated with the music coming out of the stereo.

“It’s rather...charming,” Castiel observes, and starts to hum along.

Sam snorts from the doorway. “It’s charming until you’ve heard the same songs more than a dozen times in a day. Then it sort of starts to feel like brainwashing.”

Lucifer smiles at him. “I like them,” he says decisively. “They’re very cheerful.”

Sam shakes his head and laughs, before joining Cas and Dean at the table to help with research. If he starts to smile and hum along, well, then that’s nobody’s business but his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys the cute is replaced by porn tomorrow, I couldnt help myself. Then back to cute


End file.
